Special Day
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: April 16th is Shuichi's Birthday, but Yuki doesn't seem to remember, or does he?


Disclaimer: Hey everyone

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! As per usual I don't own _Gravitation_, it would be nice, but the darling Maki Murakami has the rights.

This drabble though is dedicated to Shindou Shuichi himself though. His birthday is the same as mine (April 7th), and I would like to say, "Happy Birthday my Muse, please continue to sparkle and love Yuki as much as I would. Stay happy, innocent, loving… and all the other reasons why I love you". Thank you Maki Murakami for creating such a wonderful character!

And as always please read and review another one of my 30Forbidden drabbles! This one is 'Forgotten'.

_**Special Day**_

Written by:

Summoner Hirelena Sakamotou

"Shuichi what the hell is wrong with you?! Sit still!" Hiro called to his best friend as he sped down the roads towards Nittle Grasper Records. Shuichi was wiggling in the back of the motorcycle which was constantly making it harder to drive. The pink haired singer had been in an extremely good mood since Hiro picked him up from Yuki's place. The guitarist didn't really have to ask why Shuichi was in such a good mood, only a certain tall blonde writer could make him that giddy.

"Did someone get some lovin' last night…?" The red head teased kicking the kickstand down after he parked.

Shuichi laughed pulling the helmet off, "You're so perverted! It's so much more innocent than that! What day is it in 3 days?"

"Mm…lets see…3 days…" Hiro thought out loud following the singer in after he opened the door. Shuichi shot the red head an angry look, his cheeks puffing out.

"Hiro! You do this every year! I know, you know, what I'm talking about stop teasing!" The smaller boy flailed his arms as he laughed on the inside. His best friend never changed, every year he teased like he forgot his birthday, but would always remember brining him the most awesome gift out of all his friends. Maiko always hated him for that. Hiro grinned waving to another passing band.

"Of course I remember, its the day I do my spring cleaning! Now quit beating around the bush what got you so happy?"

Shuichi played along, "Fine, well, I've celebrated my birthday while dating Yuki twice, and each time he was out of town. But this year he's going to be around. He hasn't mentioned anything for my birthday so I'm sure he's planning something good!" Attaching himself to his tall friend he began to wiggle happily.

"OH YUKI WILL BE NICE FOR ONCE I CAN FEEL IT!" The singer was bursting with happiness thinking about it. Hiro smiled letting his friend strangle the life out of his arms, a happy singer makes for a happy band. The problem was did Yuki even realize that Shuichi's birthday was coming up? Sometimes that ego-manic blonde couldn't see past his own damn hand.

Their practice was a complete and utter success up until Hiro suddenly disappeared. The last track to their new CD was finally finalized and all it needed was a few tweaks. The pink haired singer raced home, excited to tell his lover the news…and to see if he could weasel out some hints on his present of course.

Shuichi found his lover in his usual spot, typing away in the softly lit study room.

"Yuki I'm home!"

"Mm" Was all that he got in response as the writer continued hitting the dark keys. But that didn't deter the smaller boy as she scrambled over planting himself in his stool.

"Hey, Yuki we finished the CD finally, its day's ahead of the deadline isn't that great? It would have been better if Hiro didn't up and disappear" The boy's purple eyes blinked as he saw Yuki stop typing for a moment than continued on like there was no problem. Than the pale pink lips of the writer curled up into a satisfied smile, Shuichi wasn't sure what to make of it. Either he said something funny, or he finished a thought, maybe he was thinking about how much of an idiot is lover was. Who knew what went on in that pretty head?

"Hey Yuki…Want to go out? You know, go eat burgers, window shop-"

"I hate burgers go out yourself" Dejected the singer slid off the chair with a soft whine. Shuichi knew that sometimes (as in 1/10th of the time) a soft whimper and batting his big eyes would get him a little attention.

"Stop whining or Ill spay you"

This time wasn't one of them.

3 days passed, and not one hint of a birthday surprise out of the tall blonde. Yuki felt more distant than ever, locking the door to his study every time the singer came to the door. He shouldn't be greedy. Everyone at the studio threw him a surprise party, cake, pocky and all the bells and whistles. Even Fujisaki had his go at karaoke doing duet with Hiro, it was priceless. But the crowning moment was when Sakuma-san ran in and shoved a large mug in his arms that contained pictures of both them when they sang together. It was the best present besides Kumagoro himself!

"You know maybe he did that because he wants to spend the rest of the day with you? I mean, if he doesn't get his work done how can he do something for your birthday?" Hiro suggested as they turned the corner to Yuki's street. Shuichi whimpered loudly rubbing his pink head roughly. This was driving him crazy. It was supposed to be his special day, and everything was supposed to go perfectly, a cake when he goes home, sparklers…But Yuki wasn't even in bed when he went to sleep or woke up in the morning. How can he expect anything if his lover was acting like it was just another day?!

Shuichi murmured, "Maybe you're right…"

"Look, I'm sure he's planning something" The guitarist smiled as they stopped in front of the house. The smaller boy nodded throwing his arms around his best friend.

"Thanks man!" Hiro laughed ruffling Shuichi's hair. Shuichi was precious him, and this was no way that he was ever going to let Yuki hurt him by forgetting his birthday. He was sure that the blonde was going to do something nice for him.

"By the way Hiro, thanks for the new leather gloves and clothes, their awesome!" Shuichi pulled away hugging the large bag to himself. The red head winked with a large grin.

"I thought you'd like it. Now go in there and model for your little lover" The smaller boy bit his lower lip like he was going to bust out in tears. But instead he turned dramatically to the house, "Listen here Yuki! You can't ruin my Birthday! I got a present from Sakuma-san! I don't care what you do to me!" And with that the singer ran up the stairs and shoved the key in the lock announcing his entrance.

"I'm home!" But silence filled the home. Kicking off his stylish shoes Shuichi put down the bag and raced into the kitchen, than the living room, and than the study. Nothing, not even the fresh smell of smoked cigarettes was in the air.

The singer felt his heart drop, "He must have forgotten…" Shuichi's big eyes began to fill with water as he slowly shuffled into the bedroom. Even the Ryuichi mug wasn't helping. He opened the door and stopped dead in the frame. Right on the bed there were two stuff animals. On the left there was a pink stuff bear with a white tank drop, jeans that included a waist chain and a toy mp3 player. And on the right was a light brown bear with small framed glasses in a pair of boxers.

"What…" Putting the bag down the singer ran over and picked up the toys to study them. The brown bear looked angry, the fur making him glare back at Shuichi, and the pink bear was soft to the touch.

"I hope you like them" Shuichi yelped turning to Yuki who stepped out of the bathroom. He pulled off his glasses cleaning him on his shirt lazily.

"That best friend of yours thought I forgot your birthday" The singer stood speechless at the tall man looking between him and the stuff animals.

Yuki walked over putting his hands on the stuff animals.

"The pink one is you, and the brown one is me. It smells like cigarettes so now when I leave you won't whine to me how lonely you are" Shuichi clutched onto the bears closer his feet arching to shove his face closer to kiss the writer.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had"

Authors Notes:

Hi everyone! I know I don't write notes much anymore but this one deserves it. The stuff animals that I described are real. I went to a Build-A-Bear and I wanted to make a Shuichi stuff animal (they haven't come out with Shuichi Puppy yet). And of course when you make Shuichi you must have a Yuki. I thought it would be cute if Yuki made the set of bears for Shuichi. Everything I thought of to get Shuichi, Yuki wouldn't buy. He would think everything was worthless. But I like this idea the best. Not only that, but for Christmas one of my dearest friends who cosplays Ryuichi gave me a mug with Shuichi and Ryu images all over it. Its one of my most precious gifts, as in no one is allowed to touch it. Anyway! Happy B Day Shuichi! I Love You!


End file.
